thomasthetankengineandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver
Oliver The Western Engine *'Number': 11 *'Original Number': 1436 *'Gender': Male *'Stationed': Arlesburgh *'Class': GWR 14xx 0-4-2T *'Designer': Charles B. Collet *'Builder': Wolverhampton Works *'Configuration': 0-4-2T *'Arrived on Sodor': 1967 Oliver is a Great Western tank engine who works on Duck's Branch Line. Bio Oliver, is the No.11 green steam engine. Along with his break van Toad, Oliver was saved from being scrapped by Douglas. Then he was given a new coat of green paint and now proudly works on Duck's branch line.http://www.thomasandfriends.com/uk/Thomas.mvc/EngineDetail/Olivergwrno11 Oliver worked on the Great Western Railway. Sometime during the 1960s, he ran away for fear of being scrapped with his coach, Isabel, and a brakevan named Toad. The three were forced to hide between signalboxes and rely on the goodwill of signalmen to pass at safe times. When control got wind of the runaways, they hid in an old quarry branch and had the cutting blocked by rubbish to avoid being spotted by the Diesels outside. The runaways decided it was safe to leave at some point, but before they could reach the greener pastures of Sodor, Oliver ran out of coal. Luckily, Douglas was able to rescue Oliver and hid him on a siding at Crovan's Gate. The Fat Controller soon found out and arranged for the three to be repaired and painted in Great Western colours. Toad decided to be Douglas' brakevan to thank him, and the Fat Controller rescued an autocoach named Dulcie and gave her to Oliver. Oliver was then sent to work on the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch line, but became conceited after the big engines gave him their respect in recognition of his adventures and pushed his weight around, prompting several ballast trucks to push him into a turntable well. Oliver received little respect from the trucks after the incident, but got his own back by pulling the ringleader, S. C. Ruffey, apart. Oliver is now well-respected by the trucks, out of fear they will be pulled apart too. Persona Oliver is considered brave and a good role model by the engines. This went to his smokebox and led to his incident with the ballast trucks, but Oliver has since then learned his lesson and started to behave like a real role model. He is generally laid back and is usually able to avoid the occasional bickering of the engines. Because of this, he is on good terms with all of the engines. Basis Oliver is based on a GWR 14xx 0-4-2T. Livery Oliver is painted in the GWR's green livery with yellow lining, green wheels (previously black wheels) and a brass GWR numberplate on his cab side. In the television series, his paint had faded by the time he was rescued, leaving him a rusty-red colour. After his rescue, he was repainted green and has remained so since. He carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. Trivia * Recent information has revealed that there really was a 1436 on the Great Western Railway. * In the story Oliver Gets the Bird from the 1985 Thomas and Friends annual, Oliver was incorrectly depicted as an 0-4-4. In Wilbert the Forest Engine, Oliver was incorrectly depicted as an 0-6-0. Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Boy Category:Green Engines Category:Steam Team Category:The Little Western